(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing an Internet service and a method thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for providing an Internet service to a wireless local area network terminal and a method thereof.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA[2006-S-009-01, The Development of WiBro Service and Operating Standard].
(b) Description of the Related Art
A wireless local area network (WLAN) for providing a wireless Internet service is required to include a WLAN terminal, a WLAN access point (AP) accessed to the WLAN terminal through a wireless link, and the Internet accessed to the wireless AP through wires. In this case, the Internet includes an authentication, authorization, accounting (AAA) server for authenticating a WLAN subscriber, and a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server for allocating an Internet protocol (IP) address to the authenticated subscriber.
In the wireless Internet service provided by the WLAN, there is a merit in that a high speed Internet service of high transmission speed and low packet loss is provided, but there is a problem in that the service may only be received within a coverage of the WLAN AP and not in a moving state.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.